The White Bunny Fiasco
by Dangers of Deserted Cities
Summary: The twins desperation to have an new pet brings out a quite unexpected side of their mother. Disclaimer: I own Nothing


**Note: Children of the lamp is one of my favourite series and it was a little lacking on the Fan-fiction side. Me and my friend therefore decided to write these, go easy they have been thrown together very quickly.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; bar half the plot (My friend owns the other half of that)… I now own the whole plot… after reading it I realised her part did not make sense.

This has been reposted as I re-read it, prompted by a review which kindly told me it needed looking at … (this is not surprising considering it was written and posted a 1.00am in the morning. I have re-written it to make more sense)

Please no flamers I have a low self-esteem :(

**I love children of the lamp and I love the way the characters are portrayed… please don't hurt me….**

**A Quick Note From Layla Gaun**t – I suggest you read this if you want to understand anything

_For all those who read this and think that I have a hatred towards animals, I don't I in truth love all animals creatures and fury things alike, however I after a certain incident which I do not wish to tell you about, I prefer not to keep pets in my house. _

_Another note I wish to share with you is that of my temper. I tell you now, before my mother became Blue Djinn she had a terrible temper, which I have unfortunately inherited (I believe she still has a bad temper considering some of the laws she's passed) I try to keep my temper under control as much as I can but I seem to always make mistakes. _

_One other fact I wish to share with you is that of the state of my Djinn power. I know you know I have swarm never to use Djinn power ever again, well I have tried but Edward and I have deducted the more I force myself not to use my power the more frustrated I get and frustration lead to anger and well yeah, you get the picture……_.

**The White Bunny Fiasco**

It was the end of another long day at school and John and Phillippa had come home on a mission. Earlier that day a boy in their class, called Kevin had paraded around the playground, proudly displaying photographs of his brand new hamster he called Mr Beans. Now Mr Beans was a brown hamster with twinkling black eyes, cute enough to make anyone jealous, his chubby body was sleek with hairs brushed in every direction and naturally everyone in the second grade wanted one.

The subject of who owned the best pet had been a rather heated subject that day and four students had even been sent home with bruised limbs after a fight had broken out. Philippa; more commonly known as Phil, and her brother John had immediately fallen in love with the small animal, (as they did with every other animal) and for the rest of the day, they had been desperately trying to devise a scheme in which they might be able to convince their parents to buy them a hamster.

The scheme seemed to be going rather well as they chatted to their father about the prospect of getting a new pet, but they received a rather blatant no from their mother who said that a hamster would really not be the ideal pet. By now they were both sitting in John's room discussing how unfair their mother could sometimes when their father walked in with a frown on his face.

"What's this I hear about you wanting some strange exotic Asian animal?" he said

John being the oldest and the more angered of the two replied "It's not some strange animal, it's awesome…"

"…. And cute and adorable and and…you know, we were telling you about them on the way home" Philippa piped up

Their father sighed "Well" he said "You best take up this discussion with your mother, she is the one who decides what we keep in this house, do you really think that Alan and Neil could cope with a hamster, remember what happened to the last few pets"

John muttered something incomprehensible under his breath as he remembered the two buggies that had flown from their perch, the cockatoo that had mysteriously disappeared and the two fish that had died soon after they had come, and finally the mouse which had been eaten, much to the horror of their father by Neil.

"Well I'll leave you to think about it then" Their father said as he left the room "I'll try talking to your mother."

Edward Gaunt quietly closed the door and briskly walked downstairs to his wife who was examining the remains of two fish floating near the top of an abandoned tank.

"Layla" he said

"I feel so bad" she said pointing at the fish "They were such nice neighbours, they just made me so mad commenting on the fact I smoke, I mean, couldn't I have just made them into plastic fish or something?" (AN This Djinn binding does not cease when the victim dies)

"Well at least is saved on buying such an exotic species?" he joked

"And now they want another blasted, bloody ******* pet" She swore loudly

"Now I'm beginning to wonder if that cockatiel, you turned into a table ornament really learned to swear from this lot" he motioned towards the two dead fish

"They were the a bad influence anyway, I swear they were going to eat each other, if they both hadn't happened to die at the same time I wouldn't be surprised if they had eaten each other" she snapped back at him, with an air of great distaste

"Alright, alright Layla I'm only teasing, now could you please use your djinn power on occasion so poor innocent beings aren't on the receiving end of your frustration"

Layla hissed and muttered something under her breath before being consumed in smoke and disappearing into the lamp that sat on the mantelpiece.

Edward sighed with frustration and tapped the lamp on the side, so emitted a loud bell like sound, which was followed by an angry screech from Layla.

"You do realise this is exactly what we agreed you would stop doing" He told the lamp sternly "Well I'm going out to buy those two poor children upstairs a nice pet, and you are just going to have to come to terms with the fact that their will be a pet in the house other than my two brothers which you transformed temporarily into dogs, 'until the end of their doggy lives' didn't you say. Oh and Layla, I know you are the one that force fed Neil that mouse."

The next day Layla sat at the dining room table glaring a large cuboid box wrapped in a garish green paper with a lopsided bow hanging off one side when the twins enter overjoyed to find that inside there was a very small white rabbit, with in Layla's opinion creepy red eyes.

**Ok I hope that Cleared Up any confusion… It probably didn't… my creative mind seems to be on a different wavelength to most others.. So I added these Notes…**.

If Layla doesn't used Djinn power reasonable regularly (in small doses) she becomes frustrated and angry and sometimes turns into a mad rage where she is uncontrollable and uses power on impulse.

The Gaunts have had many small pets for which Layla does not like (she has a unkown grudge against small animals and refuses to like them) Many of the pets were created by Laylas uncontrollable power others were on the receiving end of it.

Edward… due to the above insists Layla uses some Djinn power, but she generally blatantly refuses, because she hates being told what to do… so there is a never ending circle of Layla's mishaps….

_So yeah…. IF your still confused Use your imagination… get out of this fanfiction what you will.. I don't m_ind…

**!!!!! BE CREATIVE !!!!!**

Post Script : Sorry for any spelling, grammatical, syntax, accidence….. (My editor when on holiday) sort of


End file.
